Alicia & Dylan Out The New PC In
by Fanficfanticgirl
Summary: Dylan and Alicia hurt their mates so they got kicked out of the Pretty Committee. So like too bad for them! Then like James falls in love with Massie and Claire like totally falls head ova heels for Collin. Together, they bring down Alicia and Dylan. DONT TRUST MY OLD ACCOUNT!
1. Chapter 1

**_R&R Note- This author likes to update randomly so don't worry if I don't update every week. Sorry ._**

_Massie Block-_ The hurt Alpha of the Pretty Committee. Claire and her were betrayed at the end of summer party before senior year she hosted, by her beta and gamma. Alicia was caught kissing Derrick and Cam was kissing Dylan. She has no idea what to do when 1 hot boy wants her attention her attention along with one Ex-Boyfriend.

_Alicia Rivera-_Former Beta of the Pretty Committee. She betrayed her clique for a make-out session. She gets super jealous when Derrington tries to crawl back to Massie. But she doesn't regret that night at the bash. She also believes that Massie will miss her and beg her to come back.

_Dylan Marvil-_Former Delta of the Pretty Committee. She doesn't care about Massie any more because she thinks Cam loves her. Dylan threw everything away for a one night stand. She thinks it's love because she's fat and only someone who truly loves her would ignore it. In reality Cam regrets his decision about leaving Claire but he somewhat loves Dylan Marvil.

_Kristen Gregory-_Gamma of the Pretty Committee. She supports Massie and cannot believe what Dylan and Alicia did. She also later finds out from ,Kemp her boyfriend, that Dylan tried to kiss him but he ran away.

_Claire Lyons-_She's the hurt Omega of the Pretty Committee. She can't believe Cam cheated on her like that. As in sexual making out kind of cheating. She has always been pressured by Cam about it but she isn't ready and she feels it's all her fault. But that all changes when those cute brothers from London come to Westchester and she falls hard for the older one. Now she has the attention of one ex-boyfriend and a new boy.

This story is set into their last year of high school.

Massie was looking into the dark guest room with Derrick and Alicia in it. They were making out like their lives depended on it. They were so into each other that they didn't notice someone opened the door and that someone was one person's girlfriend and another's best friend.

Massie stomped in and turned on the lights and struggled to keep herself from killing them straight off.

Alicia broke off the kiss and stared at Massie. Her lips formed a perfect round O of surprise. Derrington saw Massie standing there and opened his mouth which was stained in Alicia's red passion lip-gloss.

But Massie waved him off. She was sick of him doing something like this and then begging her with those gorgeous brown eyes but this time she didn't care. In a shaking voice she said,

"Out. Now. I don't care Derrick. Alicia how could you? How? I trusted you! Out of my house now!"

Derrington said,

"Massie babe, I can explain please listen to your boyfriend?"

Massie simply said,

"I don't care. I saw you kissing Alicia. I'm not blind. Not anymore."

Alicia replied,

"I don't care Massie, you'll come crawling back soon enough. And besides I was going to say sorry but now you're kicking me out. So I guess I don't."

Alicia sneaked a look at Massie but her amber eyes had no light behind them. They were pure anger. Alicia grabbed Derrick's hand and ran off, leaving Massie broken.

How could Massie lose her boyfriend and best friend in minutes? How could they? She was too blinded by Derrin-Derrick. She wasn't going to call him her pet name anymore. That was Alicia's name for him now.

Her eyes blurred with tears, she headed to her bedroom.

Little did she know that Claire had experienced something more or less the same.

* * *

Claire was looking for her boyfriend Cameron Fisher. She looked into bedrooms and everything.

Suddenly she heard someone murmuring,

"Cammmmmm I love you and you're such a good kisser"

Claire burst into the room and saw Dylan and Cam making out. Claire's eyes blurred with tears and she asked,

"Cam...Dylan...How could you do this to me?"

Claire ran out of the room and sank into the plush rug just outside of the door. She heard Cam saying,

"Don't worry about it Dylan babe. She'll come running back, she always does. Just wait a week or so and besides she's such a prune and she won't let me touch her. She gives the same lame excuses anyway. Now let's finish 'kay babe?"

Dylan murmured a soft yes and they were at it again.

Claire went to find her alpha who could comfort her and ran to Massie's room. She was shocked to see a tear-streaked face that was Massie. Massie almost never cried.

Her crisis immediately forgotten, she rushed to Massie and asked,

"What happened Massie?"

Massie chocked out that Derrick had been cheating on her with Alicia, that she found them making out.

Claire told about Cam and Dylan.

With a new relighted fire in Massie's amber eyes she brushed her dress off and readjusted it. Then she touched up her make-up. While she was doing it, Claire was doing the same thing except she borrowed a lower cut dress from Massie. They made themselves 10's again and set off toward the dreaded guest room. They also got Kristen and told her what had happened.

They went to Cam and Dylan. They still heard them moaning and Massie made a disgusted face. She walked in and grabbed Dylan by the hair and Claire whispered in her ear to get up and walk.

Dylan gasped and after much hair pulling she walked out with Massie holding on her hair. She dragged her into the middle of the dance floor and dropped her there. Everybody began to take notice.

Massie said sweetly to the crowd,

"Everyone, here is a cheating idiot for all of you to stare at. She was caught cheating on Claire Lyons with Cameron Fisher."

Claire continued,

"Now, in the witness of you all, We, The Pretty Committee, denounce 2 people from our ranks tonight. Alicia Rivers and Dylan are nawt Pretty Committee material anymore"

Kristen added,

"Since those 2 traitors are now out of our group, we have an open space! The rest of TPC will choose worthy candidates to be the replacements. Also Dylan and Alicia are now to be shunned out for life for making out with Derrick and Cameron. I hope you don't need to be punished for being nice to them."

Then next day came, the last day of summer before school started. They heard that Cam and Dylan were now officially dating along with Alicia and Derrick.

The rest of TPC began to make plans to bring them down, starting with new clique members that were good.


	2. Chapter 2

**_R&R Note- This author likes to update randomly so don't worry if I don't update every week. Sorry ._**

_**PLEASE READ!-I am proud to announce I chose Breanna Parker and Tess Morris. Breanna is to replace Alicia and Tess to replace Dylan. I hope everyone else isn't too mad at me. I'll try to add you in the story as evil or good. My decision but if you really want a certain way to be shown in my story PM me or leave a review. I am still accepting OC's for the rest of Alicia's new clique so send them in using the form on the first chapter. BEWARE I AM ACCEPTING ONLY NEW ONES. The positions available are Delta, Gamma and Omega. Alicia is Alpha and Dylan is Beta. BTW thank you everyone who reviewed.**_

_The Next Day_

Massie called a meeting in the GLU headquarters the next day after school. After seeing Alicia and Derrick kissing their pants off, she decided a more private place was where she would meet up to discuss the AD-DC problem. (They started school on a Friday.)

She was giving the rest of her girls a ride and she and Claire were staring emotionless out the window. Kristen broke off about telling about some date gone wrong to notice Massie.

Kristen asked,

"Massie, you still love Derrick but you don't want to right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well there are these 2 cute guys from London that moved here. They used to live in your old castle after you moved back here. They're brothers and one year apart. They both go to Westchester Young Men Academy. Is it okay if I set up a blind date between you and Claire with them? I mean, it would not only make Derrick and Alicia green with envy, you might find another love. So what do you think?"

Massie considered it for a moment,

"If Claire decides to, I'll do it. I'd rather double-date just in case."

Claire said,

"Well, it might make me forget about Dylan and Cam. So I'll do it."

"Great! I'll start Operation British Blind Date tomorrow." Kristen said enthusiastically.

Issac pulled to a smooth stop into their new GLU Headquarters. It was a smaller spa/mini apartment house Massie originally built for spending time with her friends but now she didn't want Alicia to get a mile within her house. Alicia and Dylan had keys to their old headquarters so Massie didn't wanted anything to do with it.

Their new place was supposed to be presented to TPC after the first Friday Sleepover but the End Of Summer Bash killed it.

Their new place was better. It had a living room with floor length windows completely made up of glass. It also had one big bedroom with Pre-stocked snacks and extra silky plush sleeping bags. It was in white with chocolate brown mixed in. Then there was a spa area and only Massie had the key to it. It was huge and had steam rooms, hot tubs, facial areas, massage tables. The workers there lived in a separate house off the left of the building. The whole thing was elegantly decorated with everyone of TPC favorite colors merged into a cool design but now Massie and what was left of the PC were going to redo it sometime.

They went in and sat in the living room and started their Operation New Clique Member. They looked through possible people to replace their Beta and Delta. After a long afternoon and a lot of snacks, they were finally finished.

_AN-Pretty Committee Please read my authors note on top. Thanks!_

Their final choices were Breanna "Bree" Parker and Tess "Te-Te" Morris. Breanna was to be Beta and Tess was to be their new Delta. They hoped these girls wouldn't object.

Kristen was the one who decided to watch the newest season of _High School Drama_ before bed. They managed to get in 2 episodes before falling asleep. They all pulled on their PJ's and got ready for bed.

They still did the same things even after a summer of missed Friday Sleepovers. They were wondering id Dylan still put on her facial mask that made her skin pink but cleaned or if Alicia still put on her aloe face mask she kept on the entire night that made her skin glow.

Massie was rubbing her Lavishing Lavender cleanser in slow circles while thinking that. Claire was just eating some gummy bears slowly before brushing her teeth. Kristen was pulling on her PJ's. They were doing this while Massie was in the bathroom.

Kristen's PJ's was an over sized soccer jersey with short tight boy shorts. Claire was in gummy bear printed night-shirt and Massie was in royal purple leggings with a loose shirt that said,

"My heart's cracked in 2"

Kristen knew Massie actually loved Derrick and he was her first love so it was hard on her. Kristen wondered what tomorrow would bring. She already contacted the boys to meet her and the girls at the Starbucks near Massie's house tomorrow morning at 9 am.

She could have chosen any other time but Alicia was usually at Starbucks at that time. And that's what she needed.

All three of them got into their silk and plush sleeping bags with the same thought in their heads,

"Will tomorrow turn out good?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
